Temporary
by DearJournal
Summary: A story on how two unlikely people come together to share what begins as a cold comfort, but quickly transforms into something much more than that.


A/N: This is a pretty dark story. Eh... just something I experimented with and ended up liking it a lot. Well, as usually hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or it's characters. I do own my creative rights, my ideas, and my writing. The lyrics used are from the song Just Tonight by the band the Pretty Reckless.

* * *

Mimi Force stood alone in front of the alter of the fragmented church. She already knew that Jack wasn't coming back to her. She took another glance at the last text message she's received from her twin. _I'm sorry_… 'What an awful way of saying goodbye…' She sat down on the first church pew, her face in her palms. 'Why am I crying? I knew this would happen.' she sulked as the warm tears dripped onto her jeans. Mimi heard the large oak doors to the church open. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, she already knew. She heard the visitor's steady footsteps vibrate throughout the worship hall until it finally stopped behind her church pew. The visitor stood still for a while before he began to speak.

"He's not coming back." he said.

"…I know."

"Now, do you?"

"Abaddon always had a straight forward way of saying things…" Mimi explained quietly. "Why are you even here Hazard-Perry?" she asked.

"To see if you were alright." he answered. "But I never expected to see the great ice queen Mimi Force to be as broken down as this." Mimi scoffed as she removed her hands from her pale complexioned face and stood up to stare him eye to eye. Her make up was a little smudged and her hair was a bit messy, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Here. Soak it in for a while." she retorted bitterly. "Enjoy the show, the melted ice queen of the Upper East. I hope I'm entertaining to you." she said as tears started to form in her eyes once more.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." he answered. He looked so attractive under the moonlight shining through the colorful windows. The light complimented him and brought out his features, making him look almost angelic.

"You've had your fun. Now leave Red Blood." she snarled. She felt frustrated as to see that Oliver wasn't following her demand.

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave!" she said again. He continued to look at her with the same unreadable expression plastered on his face. The two stood opposite each other as the clock's second hand ticked quietly.

"Please… just leave." she pleaded this time. "Leave me alone… I'm begging you." she darted her eyes away from his. She didn't want him to see her looking so pathetic. She began to sit back down on the bench when the boy rushed over to her, trapping her in a tight embrace.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch me you filthy conduit! Take your hands off of m-" Mimi's words were cut off short as he drew her into a passionate kiss. Mimi tried to push him away, but couldn't. She felt weak and exhausted from her emotional trauma experienced just moments before. After a moment of struggle, she gave in. She pulled on his hair with both her hands as she brought him closer to her and wrapped her long legs around his waist. The two continued to share avid kisses as Oliver laid her down on the wooden seat and then positioned himself above as he continued his trail of frenzied kisses down her neck. If an outsider were to glimpse at the pair, they would have been mistaken as young lovers. Oliver began to slide his hand under her black Marc Jacobs blouse when Mimi sat up and slapped him.

"Th- this was a mistake…" she said as she fixed her shirt. Oliver pushed her back down on bench.

"No it wasn't… you wanted this… _I _wanted this…"

"I refuse to be the replacement for that half-blood girl."

"You don't have to be."

"What are you saying?"

"You're not going to be her replacement. This doesn't have to be temporary."

"You're her conduit… and her familiar… you shouldn't be doing this."

"I cut all ties with her when I sent her off with him… Whatever we shared before… between me and her… it's over now."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." she said then blushed realizing the double meaning of what she just said. Oliver responded with a hearty laugh.

"I think I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." he said as he leaned closer to her, brushing away the long strands of blonde hair from her glowing face. He looked so handsome with his bangs draped over his dark chestnut eyes. This time Mimi was the one to pull him towards her. He felt warm… very human.

"You think you can love someone like me?" she asked, her eyes directed at the cross around his neck.

"Pretty sure." he said as he lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him. "I think I love you already." he replied light heartedly with his sincere smile that she's only seen a couple of times when directed at the Van Alen girl. She felt herself tear up again, she's been doing that a lot this evening. It was the first time she felt earnestly loved.

'_Thank you' _she sent him through the glom.

'_No… thank __you__.' _he sent back as he continued what they had started earlier.

Here we are and I can't think from all the pills, hey  
Start the car and take me home  
Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home

Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
Then it's all because of you  
Just tonight

Here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
I'm too numb to feel right now  
And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
I'm too numb to feel right now

Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
Then it's all because of you  
Just tonight  
Just Tonight

Do you understand who I am  
Do you wanna know  
Can you really see through me now  
I am about to go

Just tonight I won't leave  
And I'll lie and you'll believe  
Just tonight I will see  
It's all because of me

Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am throughIt's all because of you  
Just tonight

(Do you understand who I am)  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight

(Do you understand who I am)  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight

(Do you understand who I am)  
_**It's all because of you  
Just tonight**_

The next morning, Oliver woke up to find his hair that was normally neat, unusually scruffy, and his clothes lying scattered on the floor. Mimi was no where to be found. He got dressed quickly and began looking around for her. He walked down each and every aisle of the church to find nothing. He was walking backwards toward the doors of the church taking one last glance at the church when he tripped on something behind him. He turned his head around annoyingly to see what had caused him to stumble when he saw her lying next to a pile of rubble that was created during their last encounter with the Corrupted.

"Croatan…" he cursed remembering the occurrence. "Hey, Meems, you alright?" there was no answer. "Mimi?" he knelt down next to her body and saw two puncture wounds on her neck. _Full consumption_… "This can't be happening…" he murmured.

Moments after, once he's regained his composure from shock, he looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips curled slightly upward to form a faint smile. She looked so peaceful, like she was asleep. He felt tears swell up in his eyes. There was no sign of struggle at all. She let them take her. The affairs of their previous evening didn't mean anything to her. She looked as lovely and flawless as she did last night. Losing his love once was cruel, but twice was just horrific. The Hazard-Perry boy sat there holding the motionless corpse of the once strong, arrogant, haughty and buoyant girl in his arms. He refused to accept her demise.

-Fin-


End file.
